A Super-Dee-Duper Day
A Super-Dee-Duper Day is a Barney Clip Show that was released on July 15, 2014. Plot While in the park, Ben shows Emma a brand new toy remote-controlled helicopter he got. While showing her how it works, Barney arrives. Shortly after, Ben's toy helicopter gets out of control and it breaks. Ben claims that there is nothing more fun than flying his toy helicopter. While thinking of fun things to do, Barney brings up the time they had a Sports Day in the Park (A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure). Then they talk about their favorite games/toys they like to play, and Barney says that his favorite toy to play with is a ball, and tells the story of how many of the balls disappeared in the park (To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure). In the end, Ben finds out there are more fun things to do than play with his toy helicopter. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Carey Stinson) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Emma (Deborah Cole) Additional Cast *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Marcos *Taylor *Myra *Tracy *Joshua *Jill *Jill's Mother﻿ *Fetch the Dog *Sharon the Dog Owner Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song (Scene Taken from: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #Let's Go (Scene Taken from: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #Exercise is Good for You (Scene Taken from: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #Games (Scene Taken from: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #Way to Count (Scene Taken from: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #Riding on a Bike (Scene Taken from: Making a Move!) #You Can Count on Me (Scene Taken from: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #A Bright New Day (Scene Taken from: To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure) #Let's Go (Scene Taken from: To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure) #When You Have a Ball (Scene Taken from: To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure) #People Helping Other People (Scene Taken from: To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure) #The Five Senses Song (Scene Taken from: To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure) #Thinkety Think (Scene Taken from: To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure) #What a Big Mistake! (Scene Taken from: To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure) #Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure) #I Love You Trivia *This video marks: **The final Barney Home Video to be distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Universal Studios Home Entertainment takes over in the next Barney video This Is How I Feel. **The first Barney Home Video to include new content since I Love My Friends. **Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, He is seen entering the park. *This video was filmed in 2009. Category:Barney Videos Category:2014 Category:Episodes where Barney wasn't seen coming to life Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Fifth Generation Barney Home Videos